Robot Wars Wiki talk:Did you know/Archive 1
Dispute ...that Razer was the only Annihilator winner never to have been eliminated in round one of the main UK series? This fact contradicts several decisions made on this wiki. Firstly, I think its more or less been decided that Gauntlets and Trials do not count as battles, so technically, Razer's loss to Inquisitor still counts as a round 1 loss, as it hadn't won a battle previously. If that doesn't sway you, then I'd like to point out that Bodyhammer's series 2 loss does not really count as Pussycat losing in the first round, as we've decided that we focus on the robot here, not the team. The fact is correct in terms of Disc-O-Inferno, Kan Opener and Spikasaurus, but Pussycat and Razer are in dispute. Any thoughts? Toon Ganondorf (t ' 03:53, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :I agree with you on both counts. Some people might disagree with us, but we can't have a "fact" that people disagree with because then it's not really a proper fact. It should be removed if it hasn't been already (I haven't checked). Christophee (talk) 14:34, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Dispute 2 ...that Pussycat and Bodyhammer never lost a battle by KO? Tornado in the Challenge Belt, surely? And Bulldog Breed in the Tag Team? ManUCrazy :I don't remember the Tag Team battle, but you're definitely right about the Challenge Belt, so the fact is false. I'll remove it from the list now. Christophee (talk) 12:42, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ::Ooh, I remember the Tag Team. Quite a fight too. Good to see it removed. Also, do we have a permanent person in charge of this yet? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:29, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :::Do you want to be in charge of it? If not, I'll be more than happy to. I'm giving you first choice though, as you created the template. Christophee (talk) 23:26, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Dispute 3 *...that Diotoir became the first seeded machine to be knocked out in Round 1? Wrong. It's actually Bodyhammer 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 16:52, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, though the above discussion about 'Round 1' losses for Bodyhammer and Razer makes this all very confusing --ManUCrazy 18:51, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :::A round 1 loss counts as anything from the Gauntlet to the Arena Semi-Final. I agree with RA2. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:31, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::::If Bodyhammer went out in the Gauntlet, I think it would be fair to class that as a Round 1 defeat. We can only have facts if they are solid and cannot be disputed, so I'll have to remove that one I'm afraid. Christophee (talk) 13:17, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Atomic fact ...that none of Atomic's battles ended in a judges decision? I don't remember this fact ever being on the template, so I'm not sure that it should have been added to the previous fun facts section. I've had a quick look in the template history and didn't find it, but I suppose I could have missed it. Was it ever on the template? Christophee (talk) 13:27, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :No, and its not even a decent fact. I'll bet there are tons of robots who never had a judges decision, its hardly worth noting. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 13:35, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, that's a good point. I think I'll just remove it from the list. Christophee (talk) 13:48, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Dispute 4 *...that Pussycat were the longest competing robot in the shows history competing in six series (failing to qualify for Series 6) starting with Bodyhammer in Series 1 and 2 and then Pussycat from Series three onwards and having ten team members in total. All right, can I just clear this up? Pussycat didn't enter Series 6 because of David Gribble's death, not because they failed to qualify. If they had tried to enter Series 6, they would have been seeded, which automatically would have put it through. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 23:19, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :Yes they didn't enter because of David Gribble's death. Also loads of other teams entered six wars eg: Panic Attack, Chaos 2 and Supernova. So really that fact isn't true. The team members one is i think. User:Llamaman201 (talk) 13:03, 9 July 2009 (UTC) ::That fact is just begging to be removed, and I shall do so right now. Christophee (talk) 12:50, 9 July 2009 (UTC) ::I read that they failed to qualify for Series six due to a new rule that stated that all seeded robots had to pass qualifiers as well and Matilda hit Pussycat with its flywheel immobilising it. I might be wrong I can't give a source as to where I found that so I won't complain if its taken down. CaptainAlex(talk) 12:46, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :::If that's the case, I can certainly shut that right down now. 13 Black's website clearly states that the qualifiers took place in a smaller arena with no pit, floor flipper, arena hazards or '''house robots. If there were no House Robots, then Matilda couldn't possibly have hit Pussycat with its flywheel. That is why I believe that to be fan-fiction. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:38, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Dispute 5 ...that there were exactly 60 OOtA flips in Robot Wars history? Having just fixed a mistake in numbers, I know this to be false. It could be altered, but I think being 59 is not really as interesting. I think it'd be better to ditch it than alter it. 'GutripperSpeak 09:10, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :True that. I say remove it. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 12:56, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ::I am just about to make my next update of the template, and I'll delete this fact at the same time. Christophee (talk) 14:01, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Change or remove? *...that on the balance of semi-finals against wars, Plunderbird, Behemoth, King Buxton and Razer are the worse performing? Napalm (1/5), Bulldog Breed (1/5), Thermidor (2/5) and X-Terminator (2/5) all have similar records. ManUCrazy 20:39, 29 July 2009 (UTC) How about this... *...that despite the huge success, Razer is one of the worst performing semi-finalists, only reaching the semi-finals twice out of five attempts? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:10, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah, that looks much better to me. ManUCrazy 23:22, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Aggrobot Dispute ....that despite competing in four series, Aggrobot has never fought a seeded robot. *What about its Mayhem in Extreme Series 1, with Killertron and, more importantly, the 17th seed Splinter? CBFan 08:34, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :It maybe could be worded clearer. What I meant was current seed. Killertron therefore does not count, and Splinter was technically not seeded yet. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:01, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ::I never said Killertron was seeded, otherwise I would have specified. And Splinter was seeded at the time. Remember that Extreme was run in conjunction with Series 5. Note that there were several times in episodes whereby a robot was specifically stated as being "ranked number here in the UK" (Stinger, Panic Attack and Pussycat amongst them). Splinter would have been no exception. CBFan 17:53, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, I think there is a difference between being ranked, (the ones you listed were in the top 6, so it would have been easy) and seeded. Perhaps I could change the fact to exclude the mayhem, such as four main series. Regardless of which of us is correct, it would exclude this to avoid arguments. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:30, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Or maybe just remove the fact altogether. Don't forget what Christophee said...if there's going to be any major debate, it probably shouldn't be included. CBFan 21:46, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::I don't really think that is the case, as not many would view Splinter as a seed. Only one word is required to make the fact true, so I'll fix that. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 04:09, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::But it's still inaccurate, because Splinter was "currently" seeded at the time, as is my understanding...and what could for well be all our understanding, really. Anyway, if this is going to be a dispute, I don't think we can include it. The last thing I want is another argument between the two of us. CBFan 06:31, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::But really, by the history of disputes, there has been two or more in opposition before a fact is removed. Also, the seeding system works as an estimate of who the producers believe will come where; Chaos 2 to place 1st in Series 5, Hypno-Disc to place third, Splinter to place seventeenth (wherever that may be). As there is no way for a robot to place 1st in Extreme at all, the seeds do not technically count for anything, announced or not. If the seed does not count, Splinter was not a seed. Also, I think the fact has been reworded sufficiently to make it clear for alls understanding, so all is fine now. If you still disagree, say so and we'll see what others say. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 06:45, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::That's not really relevent, though, because robots were still seeded in the other events in Series 4 (the annihilators, for example, actually specified the seeding). As far as I'm concerned, and based on evidence from Extreme, the seeds were actively in place by then, and used, if only for....cosmetic purposes (can't think of the word). CBFan 07:14, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Well, the annihilators were still a part of Series 4. Extreme was filmed at the same time as Series 5, but they still count as two different series. If you insist with this, we may as well just merge the Extreme 1 and Series 5 articles. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:46, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Panic Attack dispute *...that Panic Attack was the only reigning champion not to make at least the Grand Final of its next appearance? There was Chaos 2 in series 5. It could be: *...that every reigning champion at least reached the second round of the series semi finals? I was aware of this at the time, but Chaos 2 won two back to back series, so it still counts, because it reached one the next series. However, its a bit obscure, so I've changed it to... *...that Panic Attack was the only reigning champion never to make a Grand Final again? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 03:00, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :Ok, that's better ManUCrazy 18:28, 13 August 2009 (UTC) ::Should there be a little note that excludes Typhoon 2 as there was no Series 8? Llamaman201 (talk) 21:53, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :::If so, Typhoon 2 was never a reigning champion, were they? You've answered your own question. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:50, 14 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Ah, I see. Llamaman201 (talk) 10:43, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Dispute 6 ...that Terminal Ferocity ran on honey? On the show it was said that Honey was used as a lubricant to give the tracks grip, not to power the machine. DevilboyScooby 10:03, September 13, 2009 (UTC)